Once is not enough
by kira-chan05
Summary: A realization bloomed years before he last saw his senior and now...RuKo... Yaoi... LEMON fic


Author's Note: This is my very first LEMON YAOI fictional story… yay cant wait for the results… sorry for my future mistakes

Warning: **YAOI alert!****LEMON alert!** If you don't like MxM's then leave I tell you this is **GRAPHICAL!** This is a **RuKo** fic

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters in the Story it is owned by Inuoue Takehiko…

* * *

For a 28 yrs old man, life seems to be so complicated. With all the hardships of working and different daily consequence, he wishes that he must at least have the guts to look for someone to somehow help him ease all of it. 

It's been years and now we can finally say that he is a graduate of being a 'bachelor'. Yes, he never had any intimate relationship with anyone. He only had time for his self. But then questions played like a wasted plaque on his mind.

He earned degrees on his college years. Not easy, for he took a five year pre-med course then took another four years to study pediatrics in Korea giving him a couple of years of studying. He started as an assistant on one of the clinics in Osaka then later was raised as a full-time pediatrician. We can't blame him. He really likes kids.

* * *

Another man 25 of age took life so easily. He is rich. He owns a company. He can idle in so many ways. He affords to have all the best things in life. And most of all he never took any of his relationship seriously. In short he took most things for granted. 

He always sat by his comfortable chair on his office, alone. Most of the time he enjoys himself with everything that God had created. He was always seated on his comfortable chair inside his office. He always was facing the huge glass window that enclosed his territory.

Even though he got everything he, didn't feel contented. He felt something was lacking but he can't just put a finger on it.

* * *

A tall brown haired man took an exit out of a famous wine bar in the city. He walked blindly; he was drunk and he had his eyeglasses blurred. He stopped by the side walk then removed his glasses. He inserted a hand in his trench coat groping for his car keys then pressed a button for the locks. Suppose to be there will be a beeping sound as a response of his car alarms but there wasn't. He once again tried but there was no response. He looked around the side street. His BMW wasn't there. What a fool of him he forgot that he parked on a 'tow away' area yet he didn't bothered. Was that because of his earnings enough for him to buy another one? 

He simply shrugged then walked. His new apartment is just a couple of blocks away. First, he has to cross the street. Because of his frivolous state without thinking he took a risky step then crossed the street humming. He walked so slow that a red Ferrari almost bumped him. A loud blowing of horn was that entire he heard that made him turn and cover his eyes with his arms. Yes! Just a little inch and he could have been critical.

* * *

The raven haired man stepped out of his car. He too was drunk but he was still clear-headed. He hurriedly held the fallen figure up then laid him on the back seat. Good thing he didn't really hit the man. He starts the car, and then drove it. He was on his way to a nearby hospital when his car stopped to a halt. To his shock he looked on his gas gauge then checked. Empty it said. 

Worse thing is everything was followed by a rain. He slapped the stirring wheel then turned to the sleeping figure. He inspected the other man. He's tall, he looks a little neat but his drunk, and he has brown hair and rectangular glasses. He pouted. He looks like someone he knew for along time.

He stretched his arm to reach the other's bangs then flipped the locks that blocked the others face. He squinted. He can't believe what he was seeing. The person he truly respected now lies toxicated in front of him. He was the former assistant president of their team; the calm brown haired senior was drunk and he can't just believe his eyes.

He once again switched the car keys wishing for luck to bump by the car. But yet again there was nothing. His mind seems to respond quickly under circumstances that he stepped out of the car shoving his senior to his arms.

The rain still poured restlessly.

"Just wait Sempai…" he whispered as the other's weight was supported by the latter's strong frame.

With all his might, he ran swiftly as he can. Now that both of them are not anymore residing at their previous district he didn't know where the other leaves. But he already made up his mind that they'll just have to run at him home condo unit.

* * *

Now that they've reached the other's unit the owner plopped his companion on the leathered couch then went directly to his room. He is wet, he has to take a hot bath and dry himself. 

He turned the knob of the shower on then the heater. He went behind the opaque glass hiding his self behind it slowly closing it. Rukawa slowly took his clothes off.

The shower was comforting with the heat of the water and the aroma of the soap. Thoughts came to his mind as the steam of the hot shower flowed through the air.

Thoughts of his late father disturbed him. He was dreaming back then with his fathers arms slung across his broad shoulder. He was asked if he was fine and he answered that he is. Was that the truth? Is he really happy with what he has right now? Is he really successful?

Yes, let's just say that he runs the company his father gave him, but was that enough? He owns condominium units and numbers of cars. He can even buy resorts from places. Travel from time to time and buy everything. But he felt something missing.

After thoroughly scrubbing his body and rinsing, he turned the knob off then reached for the towel. He stretched his hand to the peg where he usually hangs it but there was nothing. Guess he left it on the sink. He opened the sliding door then stepped out of the cubicle.

He wipes his feet on the rug then slowly walked to the sink. There was a big mirror in front of him and so he took time to admire his self. He picked up the hair brush when he heard a loud thud on his living room.

"I forgot Ko- " he was cut mid sentence when the door on the bathroom bursts open.

Oops! Did he forget to lock the door? Kogure went in front of the sink covering his mouth with his left hand throwing up his stomach contents. The brown haired man opened the faucet to wash his face then used the towel that Rukawa was about to use. Kogure faced to mirror showing his companion. The latter turned to face the other just to see that his companion was…

"Uhhh…" Kogure struggled for words to speak.

"Can I have the towel?" Rukawa asked then turned around.

"Gomen nasai…" the other slurred with a tint of redness on his face.

"Okamai naku." Rukawa waved his hand. "Here…" he said as he bent his way to an oaken cabinet then threw a towel at Kogure, "you are wet might as well take a bath…" he pointed towards at the shower cubicle.

* * *

Rukawa dashed off the room then went to his own. He locked his door then checked it once again to avoid what had happened awhile ago. He pondered for awhile as he scanned through his closet. He remembered the days when the team always takes a bath on one room and change there clothes. Yeah and his locker that was beside Kogure's locker that whenever they finished taking a bath… 

"What was that?" he asked his self. He felt as if something… he smirked then glanced at the mirror on his right. "Nothing is bad…" he said to himself with his hands on his hips. He sat on his bed then got the blower on his cabinet, plugged it then turned it on. Ever since that he had his hair treated with hot oil, he promised to keep it short and tidy.

tok tok

There was a knock on his door. He dropped the hair dryer then answered the door. Kogure stood there with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Anou… I don't have…"

"Ahh… the clothes… you can scan on my wardrobe…" he said.

Rukawa sat on the bed then continued to dry his hair as he watched the back of his companion crouched digging on the clothes. He noticed Kogure's shoulder blades moved gracefully with every muscle, he also noticed Kogure's before lean built transform to a strong one.

He finally knew what he was missing. Why he felt incomplete.

The very painful truth that he can never ever hide.

He didn't have anybody by his side. Sure he had various relationships from the past. He had the richest beautiful girl down to the simple ones. But the relationships he had not worked out. So far the only one that he kept somehow 'treasured' is Sendoh's. It maybe a couple of years ago but it was tolerable he just got tired of Sendoh's type. He was the guy whom whenever he meets someone he could easily is flirty.

He felt a little affected with their break up but 'hello' there are many others around there. Why doesn't he try someone different? Someone dependable. Someone mature. Someone… like Kogure.

He turned the hair dryer off then walked towards Kogure who finally stood up holding a boxers stretching it here and there. Rukawa placed a hand on the latter's shoulder making the other jolt with surprise.

"Can I borrow this?" the brown haired one asked.

"You can use what ever you like…" Rukawa said in a suggestive voice.

Kogure shuddered. Of course because of the hot bath he had it made him a little sober, conscious of what is going on. 'What's with that tone of his voice?' he asked himself. He slowly turned now facing Rukawa. The latter had his usual passive expression painted on his face but his face dropped hints that directed something.

"Hehe…this one is cute. With all the teddy bear printed on it, don't you think?" the brown haired man sheepishly excused setting aside the thought as he points at the white boxers with teddy bears printed all over it.

The other made no respond but instead advanced near the latter. Kogure finally foresaw what will happen and so he stepped backward avoiding the following instances. With every step that Kogure makes so does Rukawa.

Rukawa suddenly smiled conceitedly then took another step closing his distance with the other to almost an inch. Kogure tried to step another back step but was no longer acceptable since the closet blocked his way. Rukawa gazed through deep pools of azure shifting his gaze from left to right.

"Why?" Rukawa asked the other. There distance was so close that Kogure could feel the touch of breath at his skin.

"I don't understand…" Kogure asked confusion traced his face.

Rukawa then wrapped his arms around the waist of the other planting tiny butterfly kisses around the neck of the other. Kogure suddenly felt something wrong he dared refuse the touch but something he couldn't point out stopped him. Was it because he also needs it.

Kogure cursed himself with every moan he omitted, as for Rukawa who felt his blood and inner self stir up. Rukawa focused with the lips the other had. Everything started from a passionate one not until the other responded with it making the kiss to a lustful one.

Yes. It was pleasure. Indeed pleasure. Sinful pleasure.

But if both of them need it then they can't stop the urge. They are still boys, hot blooded boys that can't hold a break with these.

Rukawa's touches roamed all around the other's back. Every kiss, moans and contact led them to the bed. The azure-eyed slightly pushed the other slightly, slowly straddling his partner's legs. The taller boy slowly brought their hips closer slowly their bodies that had begun a slow motion of constant waves, were now swaying fully against each other. Undeniably they felt sensuality. Bodies rubbing against each other making there fingers dig though the bed mattress.

Kogure busied himself with the other's tongue as they played a little soft sparring against each other. Now there bodies were pushing desperately against one another as Kogure's breathing grew heavier, his erection hardened even more under the ambush of Rukawa's thrust on his groin and so as the others. Kogure maneuvered the other body making him now on top. He is in control.

The shorter one slowly slid his self downward and then slowly flared touches on the others semi-erect member. With a blinding movement the brown haired man covered the member with his hot cavern. Rukawa gasped as Kogure changed his pace making his head bob up and down. He would never have believed that there was anything that felt as good as a proper blowjob but now, having Kogure going down on him with skill and enthusiasm that was undoubtedly born from practice, Rukawa had to re-evaluate his experience.

The raven-haired boy's hips shifted unceasingly against the sheets, demanding more and Kogure obliged, deep throating him that made the blue-eyed brunette player gasp in shock and lust. It proved too much to Rukawa who immediately, not able to hold out as long as he liked, spent himself in Kogure's mouth.

"My… my turn…" Rukawa moaned.

Rukawa slowly shifted his weight and rolled beside Kogure. Rukawa's hand struggled on top of his bedside table looking for the small bottle of lube he was saving for. He poured the content on his palm reached down and liberally coated his shaft with the liquid. The brunette slowly pulled Kogure's leg then asks the other to turn his back facing him.

Rukawa teased the boy's entrance with his digits then inserted one making the other gasp at the forceful but welcomed intrusion. Hearing the brown-hared man's loud moans drove him crazy making him withdraw his digits allowing his crotch to be the substitute.

He moved in and out slowly. With every push Kogure could feel the pleasure fire through his body, making him moan aloud. Rukawa's companion was going loud that he has to place a hand on the other's mouth his other hand placed on Kogure's shoulder pulling him roughly as he thrusts in and out. He felt that he was near and he was so desperate that the two of them must come at the same time.

He removed the hand on Kogure's mouth and reached for the other's robust organ then stroked it up swiftly.

With Rukawa's pressure on his entrance and shaft, Kogure went insane that he moaned for the last time and spurted his seed on Rukawa's hand. Rukawa followed in less than a second. The two went limp that both of them collapsed on the bed but still Rukawa managed to get out of Kogure's.

* * *

The chirping of birds was accompanied by the sunlight as it filtered through the bedroom window. 

Rukawa's eyes fluttered as he felt another body came near his slowly hugging his figure. He turned his head only to see Kogure's sleeping form, of course without his glasses.

Rukawa slowly felt something on his chest as if it was throbbing but with a good feeling. He lowered his head to the same level as Kogure's then observed his companion.

His every breathing.

His pinkish lips.

His eyelids which eventually slowly opened revealing hazel brown sleepy eyes.

He reached for the boy's cheek then caressed it.

He sooner realized something. Ever since it was Kogure whom he was looking for. Last night isn't just a one night stand but it was a revelation that he really loves Kogure.

He captured the others mouth implanting it with a soft kiss.

"I love you…" Rukawa whispered.

"I love you too…" the other answered.

* * *

owari 

Author's Note: Read and Review


End file.
